Lost Memories
by VGSweet21
Summary: Kai is granted with something he does not want, but his judgement is clouded by what his power really faces, he only has his mind, no voice, but he does have family to help him out. Rated K for vilionce
1. Beginning

**Popped up into my head one day and I decided to make a fanfiction out of my mind on what I saw for something epic.**

 **Kai POV**

I was bored out of my mind, I couldn't sleep, we had a battle and I got hurt pretty bad, I took something, and now I couldn't sleep, I felt like I was being watched though never thought into it, I kept looking down at Cole, he slept under me, and on the next bed it was Zane and Jay, Zane won the game of nose goes and got the top bunk. I just _knew_ something was watching me. I decided enough was enough, I sat up.

Soon enough I felt like I needed to follow something, like someone was there to show me something, my head snapped to a side as I heard Zane's bird sitting on the desk chair. I slowly got down from the bunk, the bird started flapping it's wings leading off the bounty, I stood there for a moment trying to process what just happened, then I ran after the bird.

But when I came out of our room I saw that Nya and Sensei were up, _Great, just great_ I slowly walked back to my room, not trying to make a sound. Then I went back to sleep, or what should have been sleep.

 **Couple of hours pass and it's daytime :)**

 **Still Kai POV**

I woke up shakily, I was up all night, just closed my eyes once and awhile. Everyone was in the dining room, eating breakfast I assume, Jay had gotten up to what he thinks is 'early' and made pancakes, you would be surprised how good they are, whatever Cole makes is NOT a pancake.

I heared footsteps coming towards the door. I could hear Jay and Zane's voices, then coming more close was Cole's voice, I started listening more and more, until I forgot how to talk. I opened my moutb and closed it over and over as I heard my brothers talking. Then I heard a shriek, it had come from Jay. I fell off the bunk as footsteps stomped to our room.

"Kai! How could you!" I tried processing what he said for a moment then gave him a questioned look, then he held up a picture, drink stains and burn marks all over it, How did his picture get wrecked? "What happened?" I pointed at the picture.

"This is our second date! Me and Nya!" He looked at me, I tried reaching to my feet, but I felt his elbow hit my neck and my back hit the wall. "And if that isn't bad enough!" He held up his most precious video game, it was cracked. "Jay you think I did this?" I questioned him, but he smacked me in the nose, comeing up with punches in the stomach.

I wheezed trying to catch my breath, he dropped the game and picture in front of me so I could see them. "You KNOW how much these things mean to me and what do you do? Destroy them! Unbelievable!" He stormed out leaving me wheezing, after seconds I started coughing, I put my hand over my mouth, blood. _Caw!_ I looked up, Zane's bird was pirched on the open window cell, I grabbed a pen and paper, wrote something down, and then I ran.

 **Zane POV**

I got the food ready by surprise, hours had passed sense Jay's meltdown, I hoped everything was alright with him, Cole tried to help me cook the food, and for that I hope no one eats the salad, yet again who does? I looked up the see everyone was in th room and taking their seats, they all talked to me about tonight dinner.

Sensei looked around a bit concerned. "Where is Kai?" Everyone looked at Jay. "What?" He questioned, then he remembered. "Oh he _destroyed_ two of my most precious things, you expect me not to do something?" I gave him a glare. "What did you do?" "I beat the jerk up." Nya gasped and ran to the boys room. It was empty, Nya was accompanied by me, I started to look around for any sign on where he went, but all I saw was a little bit of spilled blood, and bloodied window cell. _The window!_

 **Kai POV**

I ran after the bird, taking breaths to cough and catch my breath, after what felt like forever we stopped, the bird landed on a branch. I looked at one tree in the middle of a field, someone stood there crying, and coughing. I started to walk towards her when.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

I was thrown back as the tree blew up, the forest started to catch fire. I slowly sat up, I looked at the destruction, I felt so bad. A wave of pain shot through my arm as a light form went inside my arm. I grabbed the spot it hit and yelled in pain. I looked up and saw the girl was still alive and clutching her stomach, I was instantly at her side.

"Your gonna be okay can you hear me?" I started to shake her. "Im sorry I got you into this" She looked at Zane's bird then back at me. "Don't worry, you will be fine." She raised her hand to my face. "You are our last hope." She touched my fourhead leaving a red gem in the center of his fourhead. I started to move back, but, a white mask formed from the crystal covered my face, my nose and mouth were not visible.

I started to panic scratching at my face to get it off, but, no damage was done, that's when I heard people screaming my name.


	2. Transformation

**Something I just wanted to explore, sorry I haven't published in awhile, we were on vacation XD.**

 **Kai's head POV**

 _Garmidon, we have found the core of the red ninja. Hate, aggression, rage, pure poison in his blood. We must use this to our advantage. Do you not think so?_

 _Haha nothing can kill me now, smiles, I just wanna see my family_ _ **smile,**_ _no one, will stop me. N-no._

 _I am their last hope? Who am I? I am the fire ninja! But do they know that? The pain is to much! But how am I not feeling anything? What is this, im not making sense! Or am I?_

 _Voices.. I hear voices.. the people that love me are worried.. but... do_ _ **I**_ _love them? I hate these questions, stop thinking when you can listen.. just .. listen._

 _Screaming, I hear screaming, they are running, to me.. how do I stop this? How? WHY ME?! Because, I cam their last hope. But, what is happening that they need me? Why am I so special, why am I here? I don't deserve this! Do I?_

 **Cole POV**

Jay was the most worried out of all of us, he decided it would be best to split up, but the explosion was so intense, everywhere we went we were cut off my burning plants and dead animals. I thought we could have given up anytime, the note he wrote said so. Zane's falcon swarmed over us. We had decided to tale gate it, the last dead animal meant we didn't have much time to find out brother, well, what may be left of him.

Loosing my last thought I tripped over a dug out root, I looekd up to see Zane and Jay run without me, the smoke was blinding but I could see something out of the root, a symbal, a symbal for fire, I suddenly lost my breath as I tried to catch up with my brothers, but slammed into Jay after a mile behind them. I moved my head past Jay's and completely fell frozen.

 **Kai POV**

I felt like I was being shooved back and forth. My right arm burned, like it was being crushed, I looked down to see veins tighten around my arm, god did it hurt, my forhead started to burn too. I brought both my arms to my face, covering the white substance the best I could. My insides felt like they were being taken apart, like my bones were being rebuilt inside me. I tried taking my hands off my face, but they were stuck, I felt my arm grow half my size. I soon felt spikes coming out of my back, ripping my skin and clothes. I turned to my side after the spikes and slowly lifted my head, my fingers gave off a strange dust like substance, paint like liquid falling down my body, I felt my thighs grow, giving off spikes going up, my legs bent like a dogs would. I felt like something was growing out of the back of my hips.

I felt my head curve and mash, I felt spikes form out out of the back of my head. A burning sensation went down my arms, forming circles on the tops of my hands. My tail swaied to the side. I quickly let my hands drop, pain lines following, and disappearing in the air. I opened my neon red eyes. My brothers met my eyesight first thing, I wanted to talk, but nothing came out, I don't even think I have a mouth, do I?

I put my hand on were my mouth and nose should be, nothing, they were like missing! How is that even possible?

 **Zane POV**

I looked at Kai, my eyes shone concern for my brother, whatever happened to him should not have happened at all, I took the first step. Walking over to him I raised my arm to touch his forhead, were a red crystal glowled. I started to cough as the air smelled of, _sleeping gas?_ I dropped back asleep, turning my head I saw my brothers did the same thing.

I looked at Kai one last time, to see him get tackled my a girl with redish purple hair. I closed my eyes, and fell into sweet unconsiosness.


End file.
